International trade involves the transportation of products from one country to another, and typically involves transportation of manufactured products from China to distribution centers in Europe, the United States, and other countries. Shipment of many types of manufactured products is often accomplished with sea-going freighters. These freighters provide relatively inexpensive shipping costs for goods moving from manufacturers to consumers.
To facilitate handling of the products being shipped, manufacturers are provided with a standard-size shipping container. The shipping containers are generally rectangular in cross-section and of a standard size. The shipping containers are made of steel side walls and rectangular steel tubular framing members. Typically, one end of the shipping container is closed with a panel and the opposing end is closed with selectively openable doors for access into the shipping container. The shipping containers are sized for readily attaching to tractor trailer rigs or train cars for travel between the manufacturer and the port for ocean shipment. The freighters are specially configured for receiving, stacking, and securing these standard containers. The manufacturers fill the shipping containers with the particular products, and have the containers delivered to the port for shipment. Cranes load the storage containers in the hold of the freighter.
Upon arrival of the freighter at the destination port, the shipping containers are removed from the freighter and placed on tractor trailer rigs, trains or other ground transportation, for moving from the port to warehouses or other storage facilities for the owners of the container. After the contents of the storage container are unloaded, the shipping container is readily reused for return shipment of raw materials or other products.
However, many storage containers are not returned for reuse, but rather occupy storage areas. The storage containers are held for return, for reuse, and for moving products by tractor trailer truck or by rail. Recently, use has been made of the storage containers for temporary storage of products.
While these storage containers have provided temporary storage location for inventory, raw materials, and other products, there are drawbacks to their use. As noted above, typically, the storage containers have the single set of doors at one end of the storage container. For use as an interim storage location however, access into the container from opposing ends provides important benefits for persons and companies using these devices for short term, temporary or other types of storage. Heretofore, however, there has not been a suitable way to retrofit storage containers for new use as a dual access storage container. Accordingly, it is to such that the present invention is directed.